Mental Breakthrough
by Manipulative Neko
Summary: A girl who has the unique ability to breakthrough the guarded mind and manipulate to her fancy. However, not all goes as planned and not all is well in the Seireitei. HitsugayaxOCxUryuu. Rating may change. Au.
1. Back

Bleach Fanfic involving OC and Hitsugaya and a bit of Uyruu. Hope you all like Some reviews? My first Bleach FF, so, I'm a little nervous 'bout it.

-M.Neko

* * *

The girl sighed, twirling a strand of hair. Summer was coming, a season that she did not particularly enjoy, though she could handle the heat very well. She placed a hand on her zanpaktou that was next to her. Only recently had she begun to use it for her legs and fists were easily formidable opponents. But things were changing. She felt it in the air. She knew that her zanpaktou, Soyala, was powerful and would definitely be needed for the times to come, but there was something apart of her that said her zanpaktou was wrong for her. It wasn't the right weapon of choice for her. Every time the voice in her head said it, she would answer with "Then what is?"

Usually, there wasn't an answer.

The girl stood, her legs stiff from sitting on them for so long. A light breeze flew around her, catching her hair and long sleeves of her Soul Reaper clothing. The air smelt of blossoms and freshness. Living things, like she. Due to her size and age, fifteen and five feet four inches, the girl tended to keep her zanpaktou on her back, unlike the other Soul Reapers who attached their weapons to their sides. Except one. The captain of the 10th Division, Toushiro Hitsugaya, or Hitsu as she called him.

Not to his face, though.

He too was young, but he was a captain, higher than her and deserved respect. She gave him respect in front of others and he himself, but to herself, she called him Hitsu.

She walked to the edge of the roof and stepped off, landing perfectly on her feet as if she was never on the roof. She walked silently, barely making any noise as she began to run down the corridors. Running was her therapy, her escape from the pressure and hassles of the Soul Society. Her feet padded lightly on the wooden floor, a whisper sound among the silence. Her legs, delicate and coated in lean muscle, propelled her up and over a building. She landed in a crouch position, her legs wide to balance her weight. Her breathing was heavy; her lungs trying to bring in as much oxygen as possible.

'_Why am I breathing so heavily?_' she thought, her hand lightly on the handle of her zanpaktou. '_A simple run like that shouldn't have done this to me._' She hadn't landed the simple jump right either. The girl got to her feet shakily, not understanding why her body was reacting so oddly.

"Ah. There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Her body tensed, every muscles in her body preparing her to fight. The 'calm, innocent' voice sent her body into severe alert mode. She turned around slowly, widening her stance in preparation for battle. She knew it was foolish to presume that she would battle with this captain, but her blood boiled in hatred and disgust, not trusting the captain at all.

"I'm surprised," she said slowly, checking herself from drawing her zanpaktou.

Gin Ichimaru tilted, his smile never faltering. "Hm. Why?"

The girl's dark green eyes darted to Gin's lieutenant, Kira Izuru. Her body relaxed a fraction. She trusted and admired Kira; she even had affection for him. Although she despised Gin, Kira was different. The girl didn't know how, but she felt the difference between the two.

"Kira," the girl said, acknowledging the lieutenant in an effort to avoid the captain's question.

"Cora, it's good to see you," he replied formally.

Cora raised an eyebrow in question to his tone, but remained silent. Gin was still here and her body wouldn't let her forget it.

"You've been absent for quite a long time," Gin said.

Cora continued to look at him, her eyes growing darker with each moment.

"Now don't look at me like that," he taunted, chuckling. "I just asked a question."

"A question that doesn't concern you," Cora seethed, not able to hide her anger any longer. Her hand reached up to Soyala's handle, but she hesitated.

Kira shook his head slightly, telling her that if she attacked, she'd fight him first before Gin. Cora didn't want to fight Kira. She didn't want to fight either, but Gin unleashed a hidden fury and hatred in her that she had little control over. Not even Mayuri Kurotshuchi, the captain of Division 12, angered her as much as Gin did. Captain Kurotshuchi had wanted to 'research' her the minute she was accepted into Division 6. Lucky for her, Captain Kuchiki immediately sent her off to do work that, although was easily accomplished, should have been reserved for someone lower. She was, after all, third seat in her Division. Why had Gin been watching her? It unnerved her that Gin kept track of her and she desperately wanted to know why. But she wouldn't give Gin the satisfaction of loosing control by demanding for answers.

"My, my," Gin said, taking a single step towards her.

"Don't," she shouted, grasping her handle.

Gin stopped, that stupid smile still on his face. "Don't what?"

"Come near me," Cora said, breathing heavily. The difference in their powers was amazing and probably caused her lack of breath, but Cora didn't care. Gin deserved to die and she would be extremely happy if it were her that gave the killing blow.

"Captain," Kira said.

Gin ignored him, his grin widening. "Cora, you've been missing for quite a while. I worry for your safety and I just wondered where you've been, as a captain."

Cora's grip loosened. "I appreciate the concern, _Captain_, but my whereabouts do not concern you."

"Are you-"

"If you insist to question me about where I have been," Cora continued, her voice sharp and inappropriate for her place, "then I suggest you talk to Captain Kuchiki."

"But-"

"Captain Ichimaru!" Cora snapped, drawing her sword. "If you continue to question me, I _will_ attempt to kill you."

"Cora!" Kira shouted, stepping in front of Gin, his sword drawn. "Remember your place."

Cora growled, gripping Soyala's handle. "Kira, I swear, if you don't move, I'll kill you too."

Gin grinned in the background.

Cora screamed in rage. "Leave me alone!" Suddenly, a bright blue-white light surrounded Cora as she ran towards Kira and Gin. Kira grunted, readying himself for the attack. She was quick and quiet, barely making a noise as she charged at him. Her eyes were black and filled with an intense hatred. Kira had never seen his friend like this before, so hateful and outraged. Was Gin the cause of this? Kira decided that it would be better if he didn't know the answer.

"Cora! Stop this!" Kira shouted as she changed hands, her sword now in her right hand.

"Get away!" she screeched, jumping high into the air.

Kira looked up, ready his defense against the blow, but it never came. An instant before the others showed up, Cora jumped barely, narrowly avoiding a blow given by Renji Abarai, her Lieutenant.

Cora landed lightly on her feet, dropping to one knee. '_Damn it_,' she thought as the captains and lieutenants from all thirteen divisions came, minus the first. Cora had never wanted to draw attention to herself, but that always seemed to become inevitable around Gin. She clenched her fist in anger and bit her lip to keep herself from lashing out again.

"What is going on here?" Renji demanded.

Cora kept her eyes on the wooden floor.

"Nothing too important," Gin said.

Cora whimpered as blood dripped down her chin. Her tooth had punctured her lip as she stopped herself from commenting.

"How so?" Fear flooded through Cora as her captain's emotionless voice asked the question. She was surely going to be punished now, just how severe was the question. She cursed herself for loosing her temper, again, and she wished that she would just die. Have a zanpaktou rip through her and end her life. Oh, how she wished it would happen.

"Well, I suppose that I might have caused her to attack me."

"No Captain!" Kira defended. "It was not your fault. Cora had no right to attack you."

Before they could argue anymore, Cora decided to end this quickly. She stood, causing everyone to look at her. She sighed mentally, knowing that her pride _needed_ to be put aside for this situation. Still with her head down, Cora spoke, her voice soft.

"I apologize for my behavior," she said, "and I fear that I have caused too much trouble. I lost my temper and I should not have attacked Captain Ichimaru. I'll be waiting for my punishment in my quarters, Captain Kuchiki," she finished before walking off.

* * *

"What did I just do?" she asked herself as she stripped off her uniform. She stepped into the bath, letting the warm water surround her. So far, no captain or lieutenant had come to give the punishment and she decided to take a well-deserved bubble bath. She leaned back, closing her eyes, willing her body to relax. Without a thought, her mind wandered to the subject she loved to dream about.

She had passed him as she left, nearly collapsing from a sudden strong wave of desire. She had only recently begun to desire him so strongly and had no idea why she was suddenly thinking like this. He was a Captain, a _Captain_! She was third seat in the sixth division. Though the difference in words and rank seemed fairly small, the difference in power and respect was tremendous.

'_And besides_,' she thought, massaging the tense muscles in her neck, '_Momo and him are together._'

'_You keep telling yourself that_,' replied the voice in her mind.

She sighed, blowing bubbles as she submerged herself under the water. Her eyes remained closed and her body was finally beginning to relax. Cora sighed, her last breath escaping her mouth as her mind went black.

* * *

Okay, so, what did you all think? This is a pretty old FF, so it might not match up correctly. Hoping to fix that...Reviews? Ya? Ya?

-M.Neko


	2. The Intimate Stranger

Sorry for the overdue delay! Here's the second chapter with sexual content! You've been warned (my disclaimer) and enjoy!

* * *

Her mind cleared and she found herself in a blue and black room. The bed was large, a Queen sized, with a black satin comforter. The pillowcases alternated between black and blue and there were altogether six. There were no lights, only moonlight from the sunroof, shining down on the bed.

She had never been here before, but she felt a sense of familiarity. She shook her head, confused and wanted to wake up. She turned around and gasped.

"It's you," she whispered as the young man stepped into the light. She had had dreams of him before and they almost always involved making out. His face was pale and angelic with blue-black hair around her face. He wore glasses, which made Cora melt as soon as he looked at her. He was tall and lean, a hidden masculinity underneath his clothes.

"So we're here again," he said, his voice sending shivers up and down her spine.

Cora nodded, looking at him up and down. He was in a simple outfit, plain gray pants with a white button down shirt. He was her dream man and she wished, more than once, that he were real. "But where are we?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. Each time we meet, something always happens that neither of us can ignore."

His point was absolutely correct. No matter how hard they tried, they always ended up being sexually intimate. They had some control over how far they would go, like just limiting it to touching and making out, but that was all the control they had.

"So, what should we do?" she asked, sitting on the satin comforter.

His gaze was intent as she stared at her. "What we always do, I suppose. It's not like we can stop it."

His tone indicated that he was not happy about this and Cora's anger skyrocketed. She clenched the comforter as she stopped herself from hitting him, this stranger that she constantly swapped sit with.

Cora sighed, aggravated. "Might as well get this over." Without warning or a care about his protests, she pressed her lips against his, the familiar sense of desire and longing welling up inside of her. He leaned in, begging entrance into her mouth with his tongue. Cora moaned, allowing him to enter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, allowing him deeper exploration. His scent was overpowering, but Cora just couldn't place it. He leaned her back against the satin comforter, holding himself over her as they continued to kiss.

"Perhaps we should do something more," he said breathlessly, pulling his mouth off of hers.

She pouted in protest, but after hearing his suggesting, the corners of her lips curved. "I find it cute that you have to ask."

He grinned and kissed her again, this time his hands at her waist. His fingers worked deftly at pulling her shirt over her head, a light blush across his cheeks. Cora giggled and placed her fingers over the blush, making his face even redder.

"Maybe we should rethink this," he stuttered.

Cora sat up, kissing his cheeks. "Why? Upset that you're blushing?"

His silence gave her the pleasuring answer.

She smiled and slowly took off his glasses, placing them on the bedside table. She kissed his chin before sucking on his neck, slowly removing his shirt.

"Cora…"

She stopped, the voice faint. Had she imagined it? With a slight shake of her head, Cora continued kissing the stranger's neck, undoing the last button of his shirt. A moan escaped his lips. Cora nibbled on his ear before kissing him on the lips, their tongues dueling one another in a heated battle. His hands ran up her body and into her short black hair that was tinted purple. It reached her chin and felt smooth against his skin.

"Cora..!"

This time she looked up. The boy began to suck on her neck, oblivious to the voice. But Cora had heard it, this time from above. There was a sudden urgency to it, a male voice too.

However, before she could analyze the voice further, her stranger took her leg, massaging her thigh. Cora repositioned herself to straddle him, the pants she had on tighter than she was used to. Her need increased as she and the stranger kissed again. Her hips took on a life of their own, moving back and forth against him. Grinding him. He moaned, gripping her thighs, as she became more frantic and passionate.

"Cora!"

As if an invisible rope yanked her from her waist, Cora was propelled back into reality, with lungs full of water and barely any oxygen.

* * *

Reviews? Please! I'm getting back into the swing of this story, so reviews would be nice just to see if anyone likes it! Thanks!


	3. The Punishment

Long chapter to make up for the previous short one! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Cora coughed violently as she gulped for air. She lay naked on the floor, her body racking with each cough.

"What," she wheezed, "the hell?" She looked up at Hitsugaya, his icy green eyes on her. His face was contorted into a frown, whether this was out of worry or just a normal thing, she didn't know. Cora noticed Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori behind him, looking worried.

"Momo, tell Renji that everything's fine," Hitsugaya said, placing a cold hand on Cora's bare back as another violent coughing fit racked her frail body. Momo nodded and ran off.

"Will she be all right?" Rangiku asked, fiddling with her necklace.

Hitsugaya looked at her. "I'm not sure yet. Cora…can you tell me what happened?"

Cora's eyes were dark and red from coughing so hard, tears down her face. Her body shook out of fatigue and fear as her coughing subsided. Her pale skin looked sickly and her body looked thin, too thin for her age. Her bones stuck out from her back and her ribs were visible. Hitsugaya noted these with a hard eye, his mind wondering what had happened during her disappearance to make her look so…dead. Matsumoto noticed this as well for she gave her captain a worried look.

"What could-"

"I don't know," he said, cutting her off, "but I will find out."

"Toushiro," Cora said, her voice soft. Her arms held her bare body up, her head barely lifting as she looked at him. "What happened?"

Toushiro took the white robe from Matsumoto, placing it on her shoulders. He stood up, gently pulling Cora to her feet. She was taller than him, but he was determined to get her clothed with the help of Matsumoto. Noticing that Momo was still absent, he sent his lieutenant to look for the girl, taking extra precautions. Matsumoto left with a secretive look the two of them, not knowing if she should smile or make a comment.

Cora put her hands on Toushiro's shoulders, keeping herself up as he wrapped the robe around her. Cora, no longer able to lift herself up, collapsed against him, her knees buckling and hitting the floor. Toushiro lifted her in his arms, her head on his shoulder against his neck. He placed Cora on the bed and stood next to her, his arms crossed.

The final decision on her punishment replayed through his head, his frown deepening.

_"The punishment," Gin said, walking into the room, late as usual. _

_"Yes, Gin," Yamamoto had said, "we are here to decide the punishment for Cora Anji, 3__rd__ seat in the 6__th__ Division."_

_"Not death," Kenpachi Zaraki said. "She doesn't deserve death."_

_"I agree," Gin said._

_Hitsugaya had given him a curious look, but said nothing. _

_"May I suggest something?" Mayuri Kurotshuchi said, stepping forward._

_"By all means," Gin said, grinning at Byakuya._

_Byakuya barely gave him a glance._

_"I suggest that I do research on her," Mayuri suggested, "to see just exactly what she is. I have always said that I would like to, for her sudden and random outbursts could become quiet a threat."_

_The room was silent. Toushiro had hated to admit it, but Mayuri had managed to use his desire to study Cora by using it as her punishment. Every captain and possibly lieutenant, 3__rd__ and 4__th__ seat knew how much Cora had been protected from Mayuri. But now, it seemed, that there were no excuses left to protect her._

_"I can agree with that punishment," Byakuya said._

_Mayuri smiled, a gleam in his eyes._

_"But, I would like to have a captain there in case anything goes wrong with my 3__rd__ seat during your research."_

_"Do you doubt my abilities?" Captain Kurotshuchi said, clearly offended or afraid._

_"Not at all," Byakuya said emotionlessly. "But I consider my 3__rd__ seat a valuable asset to my division. A captain will be with her at all times during her punishment which I propose will last as soon as you are finished. Those are my conditions, Captain."_

_Mayuri thought for a moment before agreeing._

_"Now," Yamamoto said, "who will the captain be?"_

_"I suppose I could," Gin proposed._

_"Do you think that's a smart idea, Ichimaru?" Kenpachi said. "After all, it was you she tried to kill."_

_"Hmm," Gin said, clearly disappointed, "I guess you're right."_

_"I'll watch over her," Toushiro proposed. _

_Gin grinned down at him._

_Byakuya stared at him before nodding._

_"Then it's settled," Yamamoto said, dismissing them._

_"Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya said, " a word."_

_Toushiro nodded, walking over to him. "Yes, Captain?"_

_"As you are the designated captain, I want you to understand that if anything suspicious happens, you will report to me or Lieutenant Abarai. As soon as Kurotshuchi is done, I want you to notify me before he finds an excuse to continue needless research and tests. Understand?"_

_Toushiro nodded. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki."_

They had left each other on that note and Toushiro had come here to give her the punishment. Instead, he found Cora unconscious and bare in the tub filled with water. His first thoughts were that this was Kurotshuchi's doing, but he quickly went to work on getting Cora out of the tub and coherent. He was thankful that he was a strong will and composure as he had touched and held Cora's bare body, which he had thought about numerous times.

"What happened?" Renji yelled, running in with Momo behind.

"That is still unknown," Hitsugaya replied. "She's barely retaining consciousness."

Renji looked down at Cora, his features hard. "Damn it. Was it Captain Kurotshuchi's doing?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I don't know. I found her in the bathroom, unconscious, and underwater. Seeing as how she is in your division, I sent Momo for you."

Renji nodded. "I'll go and tell Captain Kuchiki. If anything happens, send someone for me."

Toushiro nodded as he left. He looked down at Cora, who was now asleep. '_She doesn't know it, but a lot of people care for her_,' he thought and smiled to himself. '_I doubt the people who do care for her notice it as well_.'

"Poor Cora," Momo said, tucking her in.

"Yeah," Toushiro agreed.

"Do you think she did this to herself, Toushiro?"

The thought hadn't even occurred to him, but it put a whole new perspective on things, especially about what happened to her while she had been away.

"Honestly, Momo…I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

Anyone approve? I'm reading this myself, to try and remember the path I had with it, so I like it, but what about you guys reading it? Reviews? Thanks!


	4. Hollow

Another one up! Keep checking back for more! Thanks for reading and-

Enjoy!

* * *

As Cora slept, she relived her mission. The mission that she would sooner forget then remember. The mission that everyone wanted to know about. The mission that threatened her life, then and now.

Byakuya had sent her away to eliminate hollows and she did just that, with a few cliffs and canyons along the way. Mainly with a certain human boy named Ezekiel, who had risked his life for hers more than once. He was a naïve boy, seventeen years old, with white blond hair and electric blue eyes. He reminded Cora of an angel. He was sweet and believed everyone had a good side, even the Hollows. He had glimpsed a Hollow on a few occasions as Cora searched and destroyed them. He had criticized Cora for killing them, but Cora had explained that she wasn't killing them. Not exactly anyway.

The Quincies were worse.

But Ezekiel wouldn't hear her, so he tagged along, trying to talk to the Hollows rationally, but to no avail. They always tried to kill him, causing Cora to save him and get hurt. But she always managed to kill the Hollow(s) and if she had a few deep or shallow scratches, she didn't mind. As long as Ezekiel was alive and she was away from the Soul Society, she was happy.

But then Ezekiel passed away and Cora was left alone. She felt empty, cold, abandoned.

She felt Hollow.

That was when she decided to return. There was no point in staying there. She had stayed too long anyway, for Ezekiel. But she stayed for another reason. A reason she was curious to know about more than anything.

She had stayed to keep a close watch on Rukia Kuchiki, adopted sister of her captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

Cora was very interested in Rukia's appearance, but she was too wrapped up in her own secrets to bother asking the girl. But she watched her, like a concerned hawk, before Ezekiel's passing. She still knew nothing of his death, but she knew it would come back to haunt her. Her mind was fickle, constantly changing the subject important, hiding things until there was a need to resurface. Cora was afraid of her own mind at some points, afraid that it would unknowingly tell her secrets.

Cora's body felt cold on the inside.

'_Am I dying?_' she thought as the cold, black ice engulfed her.

A soft chuckle echoed through her mind, sweet and caring. '_Dying? I thought my Cora was invincible._'

'_Ezekiel?_' Cora's heart raced, painfully fast in the icy cold state she was in. Why was her body so damn cold? She had only been this cold once, the day after Ezekiel died. Cora had been numb that day and the days following. She was still numb, but her anger and recent sexual experience made her feel it less. Her numbness was probably returning, as if it had fallen asleep like a leg or an arm. It hurt; hurt as if it were the first time she was becoming numb. Cora winced as she lifted herself up by her skinny arms. Mist shrouded the ground up to her knees, an eerie contrast to the black, cold sheet of ice surrounding her.

'_Where am I?_' she thought, looking around.

'_This, my dear, is your inner self,_' Ezekiel responded, coming into form next to her as if created by mist.

Cora gasped softly, but said nothing. He was dead. Gone. Not alive. There was no way she was going to let herself become sentimental just because her mind created him.

'_So cold,_' he said, his eyes piercing her.

'_Why am I here?_'

'_Simply to show you how much you've closed yourself since my death._'

'_Well, good,_' Cora responded curtly, '_I won't be able to get hurt with a sheet of ice this thick and cold surrounding my heart._'

'_Are you hurt that badly? Why? I did nothing intentionally to hurt you, so why feel so numb and cold because of me?_'

'_People always leave, no matter if they want to or not. I learned that with you, Ezekiel. Better to protect myself before it is too late. Besides, tough times are coming ahead. I need to be focused on the priority, not affection._'

He tilted his head. For her mind's image, he was as real as he could get. '_Is that you consider us? Just _affection_? I thought we had more than that._'

'_We did,_' Cora said, looking him straight in the eye, '_but you're dead. There is no more us. No more love. Just affection._'

'_I see,_' he responded, his voice cold. He circled her, his mouth coming close to her ear. '_You know what you are, Cora?_'

Cora's body stiffened.

'_You're the very thing you kill. The very beings you're content on destroying._'

Cora's eyes widened as Ezekiel kissed her cheek, his lips warmer than her own skin. Cora was the one alive. Ezekiel was dead. _He _was the cold one. Not her.

'_You, Cora, are Hollow._'

Cora whirled around, slicing her zanpaktou through his neck, misty red blood flying through the air.

Ezekiel smiled. '_You attacked me with no hesitation. _Me_, the man you professed you loved-'_

'_That was before you died,_' Cora snapped.

'_So once a loved one dies, you no longer love them? Don't you see, Cora, you've become Hollow, just like those you kill._'

'_No!_' Cora shouted, shaking her head. '_I'm not a Hollow. There's a difference. A big difference!_'

Ezekiel smirked. '_Like?_'

But Cora didn't answer. She couldn't answer as her eyes opened as bright, natural light stung her eyes. She moaned, blinked a few times, and moaned again as the sun still stung.

"So glad you're awake." Gin Ichimaru's voice slithered over her ears, making her body instantly alert and prepared.

'_No,_' she told herself as she stared up at the ceiling, calming herself down. But she wasn't as angry as before. Oh sure, Gin still made her tense. She didn't trust him. That was it, but her anger wasn't escalating as before. In fact, her anger wasn't even high. It was low, as if she had never attacked him in the first place. She wondered what was going on with her emotions if she was so numb. '_Or Hollow as Ezekiel called me,_' she thought bitterly.

"Captain Ichimaru," Cora said slowly.

"Did you need something, Gin?"

Cora's heart fluttered as Toushiro Hitsugaya came in and stood next to her. Was he here to protect her? Did he trust Gin like Cora did, which was not at all? Were Toushiro and Cora more alike that Cora had originally thought?

Gin smiled wider at Hitsugaya. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. Shouldn't Cora be serving her punishment?"

Cora looked at Toushiro, confused for a moment. Punishment? What punishment? Why would Gin come and check to see either? Was Captain Hitsu apart of her punishment? Cora refrained from smiling at the thoughts that circled her mind.

"She will be, Gin," Toushiro replied, crossing his arms. "But there's been an interesting dilemma that had to be taken care of immediately. Captain Kuchiki has been informed as well as Captain Kurotshuchi, so there is no need to worry," he said before Gin could speak.

"Well, as long as she is fine…" Gin turned and left, leaving Cora and Toushiro alone with a smug grin on his face as he did so.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! Questions? Comments? Please ask/say them! Thanks again!


End file.
